H20: No Choice
by havefaithloni
Summary: How can a family activity turn into a disaster for Cleo, and end up revealing the trio's huge mythical secret?
1. Water Skiing

_Hey there, this is my new story- H20: No Choice. I know i haven't posted anything with HSM:Avoiding Water, but it is getting deleted, and reposted after some major changes, then hopefully it will have more reviews. Anyway, i have had this idea for some time, and i wrote it on my ipod, so the story is almost finished on my ipod. I just add to it when something new pops into my mind. I may be a little slow at updating, because i am currently studding for my GCSE's and have my first exam in 7 weeks, which will be my French Speaking Exam :( Enough chatting now :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, unfotunatly own H20:Just add water, or any of its characters, but the storyline is mine.  
**__**One question, can i own it please?  
**__**No, i thought not.**_

_Summary: How can a family activity turn into a disaster for Cleo, and end up revealing the trio's huge mythical secret???_

Now, on with the story (at last)

* * *

No-ones POV

"Hey, I've organised for us four to go water skiing, so you need to get your wet suits on." Sam, Cleo's soon to be step mother said.

I can't, I haven't got a wet suit" Cleo lied.

"What about the one I brought you a year ago?" Don asked.

"It's too small."

"Well you're not missing out, so we will have to hire one" Don said in a positive tone.

"I'm sure I will squeeze into my own. Look dad, I really don't want to go!"

"Why? You're not busy, and you are going, no matter what."

The family left the kitchen table, gathered their belongings and got into the car. They drove for about fifteen minutes till they got to the Lake Shop to get their ski's.

"Dad, I can't go in there" Cleo's voice went high with worry, whilst she looked at the lake.

"Why not? You never tell me anything anymore. I want a perfectly good reason to why you can't go in." replied Don with frustration.

"If I could tell you, I would. But I just can't."

"Dad, I know exactly what is up with her." Said Kim. Cleo filled with panic. "She's scared of water! She can't even swim!"

"Umm… Yeah, that's right Kim. I am."

"Don't worry, you can partner up with me on them, as I'm a strong swimmer." Sam said.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"No!" replied Don. "As I said this morning, it is a _family_ activity."

"Dad, can I go first? I can go by myself, because I'm not a whinging baby who is scared of measly water."

"Alright then. I will go after you, then Sam and Cleo."

After Kim and Don had their turn, it was time for Sam and Cleo to get their ski's on.

Cleo's POV

They are going to know!

I can't get in there!

Everyone is going to freak out!

What am I going to do?

I know.

Maybe I can try to get my ski on and not get wet, then when the boat starts, jump off and swim home without them seeing me.

No-ones POV

Cleo put on the slalom ski without getting wet (sitting on the dock, feet not in the water.)

Within seconds, the boat started and Cleo got wet.

"Sam, don't freak out. Please don't break up with dad because of this."

"Cleo, what are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

Cleo unstrapped her feet, soon to be tail, and fell into the water. Sam showed the signal to stop the boat (crossing the neck with your hand, in a cutting motion).

Sam looked around the rocks at the bottom of the lake. When she saw Cleo as a mermaid, everything went black, and she fainted.

Cleo grabbed onto Sam, against her on will to protect her secret and swam rather fast to the shore where her dad and sister were waiting for Cleo and Sam.

Cleo didn't care anymore that they were going to find out, but she knew she just had to keep her future step mother alive.

* * *

_Me again :) _

_I hope it is ok so far. I dont think my grammar is that bad, but if it is, just tell me where i have gone wrong._

_I have decided to do trivia questions at the bottom of each chapter. The first person who gets all three right, will get a mention in the next chapter. Please state your answers in a review, and if you are right, i will PM you, asking for your name._

**_1) In the episode 'Young Love' , what two items does Elliot get Rikki?_**

**_2) What play was Charlotte starring in with her theatre group?_**

**_3) What object of Will's was found in solid rock at the moon pool?_**

_Now, press that review button!_


	2. Telling Everything?

_Hello! I thought i would update :)  
I know it isn't as long as you would like, but at the places i stop each chapter, leads onto the other chapter instead of making the story bad, and not make any sense. (You proberly won't know what im on about)  
_

_6 reviews on the first chapter! thats the most i have had on any of my stories! :D__  
And the first reviewer was Indiana Joanna, but they did not give any answers to the question, but thanks for the first review!  
The winner of the trivia questions was an anomonous review. Someone called Lyla or H2o Fan. Lyla will be Sams friend._

_Im not going to put the disclaimers bit in on every chapter. it gets boring._

_Anyway, on with the second chapter!!! :)_

* * *

"Cleo?"

"Dad, just get Sam onto land. I will explain the situation in a minute when I get out."

Don positioned Sam on the ground, with her legs slightly elevated, till she became conscious again.

He looked around to see one of his daughters Kim, playing on her Nintendo DSI, not really caring about what had happened.

He then looked at his other daughter in the water still, and wondered what the water was hiding.

He was then brought back to reality from his thoughts when he realised Cleo was struggling to get out of the water.

"Kim, stay with Sam. Cleo, grab hold of my hand."

When Don pulled Cleo out of the water, he saw her tail very clearly.

"You're a..." Kim couldn't get her words out.

"Mermaid? Yes Kim, I know."

"But how?" asked Sam.

"I will tell everyone when we get home. Now, can someone pass me my towel please?"

Don took Cleo's blue towel with her name embroidered into it, and gave it to her.

"Dad, are you ok?" Cleo asked, because Don was unsure of where to look.

"Umm, yeah I'm just shocked, that's all."

After a couple of minutes trying herself and her tail, she returned back to normal.

The ride home was quiet.

As soon as the family got into the house, they got changed out of their swimming gear, to normal clothes, but for Sam, she got changed into her work clothes.

"I think we need to talk" said Don.

Everyone sat at the table, where all was quiet for a few seconds.

"I know you all want to ask me questions, so fire away.

"How long have you been like this?" Don asked.

"Three years."

Sam spoke up next. "How did you become a mermaid?"

Cleo didn't want them to know about Bella and Rikki, so she lied a little bit.

"One night, I went to Mako Island when I borrowed Lewis's boat. I went to the moon pool, something unusual happened and now I grow a tail within seconds, when I make contact with water."

"So you're saying that when I thought you were a mermaid, and I made a fool of myself at the Miss Sea Queen Pageant, I was right?" smiled Kim.

"Yes, but im not an evil mermaid." Cleo reassured,

Kim was confused. "But the water, me and Elliot threw over you and the other contestant's… you didn't become a mermaid then!"

"Wait here a minute."

Cleo went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"This is how I didn't turn into a mythical creature infront of everyone. Please, none of you touch it incase it spills. Now watch."

Cleo held out her hand and made the water move fro, out of the glass into the air, then hovering over Kim. Everyone gasped at how one of their family members has magic powers. Real magic powers.

Cleo thought it would be funny to let go of the water that was hovering over Kim, so Kim got wet. Kim got a cup of the fresh water out of the washing up bowl and threw it at Cleo, but Cleo stopped it.

"Dad, tell her to stop!" Cleo said.

"Look girls, both of you stop. You both need to act more grown up. By the way Cleo, you are still doing all of your chores." Don said sternly.

"Do I have to???" Cleo whined.

"Yes. I'm sure washing up gloves will protect your hands and wrists from the water."

A knock was heard on the front door.

Sam went up and answered it.

"Hi, Lyla."

"Hey. Do you want me to drive you to work? I was passing through the town and I thought you would be off to work around now."

"Thanks Lyla."

Lyla got in her car, and waited for Sam to gather her things.

"I'm going to work now. Bye" said Sam

"Bye." Don, Kim and Cleo said together.

"Dad, I'm going to find Bella and Rikki"

"Are they the same as you?" Don asked.

"What do you mean" Cleo replied playing stupid.

"Are they… Are they mermaids as well?" He said.

Cleo didn't want to let anymore of her secret out so she lied.

"No."

"Look dad, they can't be, they both work at Rikki's Juice Bar. There is a risk of them getting wet, so they couldn't be." Kim thought with pride at her 'great thinking'.

"You can go now Cleo. Thanks for telling us about this."

"I had no choice did I?"

Cleo went upstairs and called Bella who was with Rikki.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, its Cleo, meet me at the moon pool with Rikki. It's important."  
"Ok, we will be right there." said Bella.

Cleo went downstairs, and as she was about to go out of the back door. He dad stopped her.

"Where are you going to meet Bella and Rikki?"

"At the Marine Park" Cleo didn't want anyone else to know about their secret place.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you was safe."

"Bye."

Cleo ran out of the door, and dived into the water.

Don watched in amazement at his daughter.

* * *

_Me again :)  
Hey, i hope you liked this chapter.  
Please, next time you do the trivia questions, can you actually write a review as well???  
__Now for the trivia questions. (Just for fun, Sorry)_

**1) Who is the 'sea monster' that Zane sees when he gets trapped in the sinking boat? (Name)**

**2) ****What is the name of the horse that Emma accidentally poisoned?**

**3) What was the perfume/substance called which smelt discusting but attracted Emma, Cleo and Rikki to Nate?**


	3. Ronnie the Dolphin

_Hello!  
Ive been off school ill, and i thought i would post another chapter.  
I'm so pleased with the reviews so far :)  
_

_Just to clear something up, in the show, the girls (Rikki and Cleo) were 16 when they became mermaids, but im changing it to 14, which makes the girls 17 now._

_**The answers to the chapter 2 trivia were:** _

_1) Emma (as a mermaid)_

2) Rebel

3)Ambergris

_Well done to those of you who has got it right!_

_Now, on with the story :)_

* * *

Cleo swam fast; to humans, like lightning speed, to Mako Island, to meet her fellow friends and mermaids, Bella and Rikki.

As her head appeared from under the glistening, clear water in the Moon Pool, she saw her friends waiting for her to arrive.

"You took you time" Rikki said.

"Well, I have a perfectly good reason." Cleo answered.

"Were all ears" said Bella.

"Well, my dad wanted me to go water skiing, and I couldn't get out of it. Sam fainted in the water when I was a mermaid, and they all found out about the secret."

"The secret?" Rikki worried. "As in our secret?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry guys. Sam could have died at the bottom of the lake, and you know how much she means to my dad."

"This is awful." Bella said. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, I told Sam, Dad and Kim that I'm the only mermaid" Cleo replied.

"Well does he know that people know about the secret, like Lewis, Zane and Will?" Rikki said.

"No. He didn't ask. Kim said that because you both work at Rikki's Juice Bar, you both wouldn't be mermaids because it would be too dangerous. I just went along with it, and basically lied to my family."

"Thank you." Bella said.

"What for?" Cleo was confused."

"Protecting… us." Rikki joined in.

"Do you forgive me for letting my family know, even though I had no choice."

"Well, I suppose so, but we just have to be more careful now." Rikki said, and Bella agreed.

"Do you want to have a walk around the marine park?"

"Race you there."

With the conversation come to an end, they went to the nearest quietest beach near the marine park, dried off and walked through the front gates.

"Bella!" someone shouted.

Bella turned around and saw Will.

"Oh, Hey." She said in a cheerful tone.

"What did you come here for?" Will wondered.

"Just for a walk. And you?" Bella questioned.

"I got a job here as assistant dolphin trainer. I will be working with Cleo."

"Cool. Look, I don't meant to be rude, but I have to go. I need to sing at Rikki's Juice Bar in half an hour." Bella said.

"Bella, Can you meet me at my place tomorrow please? Around 2pm?" Will asked.

"Sure."

Bella left, and Will walked up to Rikki and Cleo.

"Hey. I got the assistant dolphin trainer job!" Will exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Rikki and Cleo said.

"I'm guessing you are working with me, since the other trainer left to have a baby."

"Yeah. The manager said I was working with you."

"Where's Bella?" Cleo asked.

"She's gone to sing at Rikki's. I'm going to go and see how she is. I hope Nate doesn't sing again, or he will scare away the customers." Rikki explained.

"Alright then. Bye Rikki."

"I think we need to go to see Ronnie or we will be late for his training."

"I forgot about that."

Will and Cleo walked up to the staff lockers to get their wet suits out, then will went in the Male changing room whilst Cleo went in the Female changing room.

After 5 minutes of changing outfits, they both walked out to the training area, where it was just Ronnie the dolphin, in a massive pool.

No one else was around.

"Will, can you do me a favour please?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Can you double tap the side of the dolphin pool to get Ronnie's attention?"

Will did as he was instructed.

"Thank you. I really don't want to get wet. Not unless I have to, which luckily there are no cameras around."

"I understand."

Ronnie focused on Cleo.

Cleo gave the signal to spin, and Ronnie didn't understand.

"Do you want me to go in and show her?" Will asked.

"You could try to show her. Im not sure she will understand."

Will dived in the water, and Cleo jumped back a few steps, avoiding the splash.

He swam to Ronnie, and tried to gain speed, so he could leap in the air and spin, but he was unsuccessful.

"Did you swim as fast as you could?" Cleo asked.

"Yes. I can't go any faster. Maybe you could try to teach him. Like you said, there are no cameras around."

"I don't particularly want to."

"Go on Cleo. Think of the benefits to Ronnie."

"Alright then. I suppose it will help Ronnie." Cleo agreed.

Cleo held the training whistle in her hand incase it disappeared during the transformation, and dived into the water. He tail appeared, and her wet suit disappeared. She then put the training whistle around her neck. Cleo then swam over to Ronnie and patted the friendly dolphin. Will swam near the edge, but stayed in the water.

"Remember Cleo, go to the bottom of the pool, and gain speed to jump."

"Will, make sure no-one comes."

"Okay" Will answered.

Cleo went to the bottom of the pool, and swam fast to the surface, then leaped into the air, did a perfect spin and fell back into the pool.

Will went over to Cleo, and signalled Ronnie to spin in mid air.

Ronnie did the trick, as shown. Cleo blew the whistle that she had around her neck.

Ronnie swam up to Cleo and Will, and they both patted the dolphin's nose, to praise his good behaviour.

"Well, that's one trick completed for the day. I think we better go now." Will said.

Cleo swam to the edge whilst Will swam over to the steps, and realised she couldn't get out, as the trainers platform was quite high up.

Will saw Cleo struggle to get out.

"Do you want some help?" Will offered.

"I will be ok. You go ahead and get changed."

Will refused to leave Cleo by herself.

Cleo tried again to get out.

"Seriously. Do you want me to help you?" Will offered again.

"I will be fine."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but.."

"Then let me help you."

Will dived straight off the training platform, and swam to Cleo.

"You pull yourself up, I will push you up." Will ordered.

They were successful.

Will ran to the side of the pool to get the towels Cleo brought out incase she got wet.

"Here you go."

"Thanks for helping me." thanked Cleo.

"Life as a mermaid can't be easy." said Will.

"Trust me, its not."

"Can we meet each other outside the Log-Flume ride in about 10 minutes? I need your advice." Will said.

"Sure." Cleo said.

Ten minutes later, Cleo's tail had gone, and she had changed into her normal clothes.

She made her way over to the Log-Flume ride, and she found Will waiting.

"Hey, so what did you want advice about?" Cleo wondered.

* * *

_Me again! So, i hope you liked this chapter._

_I know normally there would be cameras in and around a dolphin pool, but in my story there isn't any.  
Another thing is that i know the trainers platform is normally water level, but i wanted it different._

_And- i forgot to mention that if i got the details fo Water Skiing wrong in chapter 1, im sorry but, I have never been water skiing. Also, i have never trained a dolphin, so some details may be wrong. Please tell me if they are. :)_

_**Trivia Questions** (and a review would be nice)_

_**1)Give me any two names of Cleos fish that are mentioned during the show. **_

_**2)What do the actresses have to put in their eyes to stop them stinging?**_

**_3)Where is the mermaid costume zip visible? Front, back, right or left side._**

_Now press the review button!_


	4. Will and Kim

**Hey, Im so sorry that this chapter is out so late! The last chapter was 59 days ago, and im not proud of that. :(  
Anyway, i hope your all having a great easter :D  
And i have a feeling this story wont last much longer. I have an idea for the ending :)  
I should be practicing my french speaking exam (Recited Essay, Role Plays and questions)**

**Also, there will not be anymore questions at the end of each chapter now, because i cant really think of them. Btw, if any details are not correct, do not flame, because after all, it is my made up story.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Sophie has got some interviews set up with some professionals, for the chance of me to become a professional diver myself."

"Well, congratulations" Cleo said with a smile.

"There is one problem though." Will said seriously.

"What is it?"

"If it is all successful, I will have to move away permanently to Ireland and I don't know whether to stay or go."

"Oh. Have you told Bella about it?"

"No, not yet. I've invited her to my little hut to tell her."

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"In a couple of weeks, and to tell you the truth, I don't want to go. Sophie keeps pushing me into things and I'm getting sick of it."

"If you don't want to go, why don't you just tell Sophie, or cancel the interviews behind her back. Therefore, you won't have to leave, and you can be with Bella when you finally ask her out."

"I'm going to think about it, then do whatever is best." Will answered.

"I want to thank you for helping me today" Cleo said.

"Anytime. Just one question though; how would you have gotten out of the water anyway, if I wasn't there?" Will questioned curiously.

"I would have unlocked the underwater gate joining the show pool and training pools, then swam to the show pool, making sure no-one was looking, then sort of glided onto the side. The cameras there are only pointing onto the crowd."

"I see. I'm going to go now, see you on Monday."

"Ok, bye" Cleo replied.

On the way home from the Marine Park, she quietly thought to herself about her families reaction to her mermaidness. She thought that her dad would have acted way different with her and what about her sister? She will probably tell everyone the secret-that-isn't-so-secret-anymore.

As Cleo arrived upon her doorstep, she unlocked the door, took her shoes off, and went upstairs. Little did she know, Kim had thought of an evil plan.

She dumped her things on the bed, picked up a few magazines and jumped onto the bed.

As she was sitting quietly on her bed, Kim came in with water balloons, and threw them at Cleo.

"KIM!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" Cleo shouted as she turned into a mermaid, this time on land.

"Say Cheese!" Kim said just as a camera flash went off.

"Why did you take a picture of me like this?" Cleo asked annoyed.

"No particular reason." Kim said innocently.

"Delete the picture Kim"

"Ok, chill out Cleo and dry yourself." Kim lied; she kept the picture on her camera.

Kim's plan had started to work perfectly, as she went into her room and uploaded the 'deleted' picture onto her laptop.

* * *

Short, I know.

Please Review :)  
By the way, i am so pleased at how many reviews this story has so far!!!


	5. Phones Cause Trouble

**Another Update; I actually didn't think i was going to post this tonight, but you know, i kept listening to music, and ignoring the fact that i still have to learn my french speaking test!  
I may have changed a few little things that happens in the series (its mentioned during the chapter about the full moon.)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

A week later

Will had told Bella all about going to Ireland, and he decided to go, but be Bella's girlfriend until he goes.

Cleo was cleaning out the fish tank, and felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller id. Lewis.

"Hello" Cleo said, wondering why Lewis had called her.

"Hey Cleo, I know I haven't spoke to you for a few months, but I have been so busy."

"Ok. So how is America?"

"It's going well. I need to tell you something important; what ever you do, don't go near the moon pool, or Mako Island in 3 days." Lewis informed.

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"You will loose your powers and the ability to transform into a mermaid as soon as you get into the pool."

"Lewis, you must be getting confused with the Full Moon which happens every 50 years. There can't be another one! It hasn't even gone 50 years."

"I know, but I have researched it, and apparently, if a mermaid has been in the moon pool and transformed back to a human on the 50 year mark, for example charlotte, it will happen again at anytime during the first 5 years of the next 50 years. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, at least I think I do. Thanks for telling me this Lewis."

"Your welcome and happy early birthday, I might not be able to call on the day"

"Thank you" Cleo said.

"I'm going to go now, someone wants me in the lab" said Lewis.

"Nice talking to you, Bye" said Cleo, and they both put the phone down.

Cleo carefully put the floating fish back in the clean tank, and took off her gloves. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs, and left her phone accidentally on her bed.

As Cleo walked out of the door to Rikki's Juice Bar, Kim went into Cleo's room and took her phone.

"Dad, why don't you invite all of Cleo's friends around for her birthday?"

"I don't have all of their numbers" Don replied.

"Cleo left her phone behind."

"Ok, I will call them, but don't tell Cleo, it's a surprise." Don said, and sat on the couch with a piece of paper and a pen, then started to route through Cleo's contacts.

In the café

Bella and Rikki saw Cleo in the corner booth by herself and decided to sit with her.

"Hey, you ok?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah. Lewis called earlier."

"What did he say?"

"That he might not be able to call me on my birthday"

"Come on Cleo, I know you miss him, and still love him, but you have to let go."

"What _are_ you going to do for your birthday?" Rikki asked.

"I don't know."

"Why don't we go to Mako, and have a movie night?" suggested Bella.

"One problem, we can't." answered Cleo.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because, Lewis also told me how, if a mermaid has been in the moon pool and transformed back to a human on the 50 year mark, for example charlotte, it will happen again at anytime during the first 5 years of the next 50 years."

"So you're saying we could loose our tails?" Bella tried to understand"

"Yeah, pretty much" Cleo sighed. "I'm actually sick of people knowing this secret! Let's just stop and think how many people there is that know the secret, not including us, and Emma. There's Charlotte, Lewis, Ash, Zane, Kim, Don and Samantha. Sophie is going to find out sooner or later, and let's face it, it's not something just us three share anymore. I think if anyone else was to find out, I would actually go and try to loose what we share. I'm really, sorry, but I just feel like it isn't safe anymore."

"I'm with you on that. I would do the same as you", nodded Rikki.

"Yeah, we all stick together. If one finds out, we all get found out." Bella agreed.

"I've just thought, I need to get home, I've left my phone on my bed, and you know what Kim is like."

"We know exactly what she's like. See you on later."

"Bye"

At Cleo's House

"Dad, have you finished writing all of the numbers down?" Kim said in a hurry.

"Yeah why?" Don asked curiously.

"Because Cleo is walking down the road right at this minute and I need to put the phone back on her bed, you know, to keep the surprise party at bay."

"Here, quick take it!" said Don. Kim rushed to the table and ran upstairs to her sisters' room, and placed her phone on the bed in exactly the same spot as Cleo left it in earlier in the day.

"Kim, if Cleo asks where I am, I'm in the office, making some important calls, but don't tell her it is her friends."

"Ok dad, anything for you" Kim smiled innocently. Her plan was working perfectly once again.

* * *

**Once again, please review, and if you haven't noticed, it does make the chapters come out a little faster. :)  
I have actualy just noticed that i have only put one :) (Not counting that one) in my A/N today anyways :)**

**(That will be the third one, if anyone is counting)**

**REVIEW!!! (no flames please!)**


	6. Planning

_**Right, i know this is out really late... I haven't been allowed on the computer much, only to revise for my GCSE's, which now i have only 2 exams left.  
Your maybe thinking "Revising doesn't take that much time up" but also, i've been going to Wales a lot to visit my family (my uncle became ill, and died a week ago)  
other than that, i have no excuses. i guess i just couldn't be bothered to use my imagination.**_

_**This chapter is really short, but i'm sorry about that. Its kind of a filler. **_

* * *

"Hey Cleo" Don greeted.

"Hi dad"

"Why haven't you stayed out with your friends?"

"Because I came back to get my phone" Cleo answered.

"Dad? Can I have a little party for my birthday at Rikki's Café with my friends?"

"I don't think so… I mean, it won't be safe… you might turn into a..." his sentence faded.

"A mermaid? It's ok to say it dad. Don't worry. I can understand your concerns, but I'm not a little child anymore. I can take care of myself."

"No, I don't think that would be an appropriate place to have a party."

"Please dad!" Cleo whined.

"No means no. End of" Don said.

Cleo went upstairs in a bad mood, stamping her feet as they dropped onto each step.

Sam walked into the house when she got home from work.

"Hi, did you have a nice day at work?" Don asked.

"Yeah, it was the usual, boring office work though."

"Can I talk to you for a minute Sam?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"We need to talk in private so Cleo doesn't find out"

"Right ok, lets go into the office then" Sam suggested.

Don and Sam made their way to the office, and closed the door behind them.

"Right" Don started, "Its Cleo's birthday in three days, and Kim came up with an idea to invite everyone to a surprise party."

"I think she will like that."

"Will you help me organise it please?"

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?"

"We need to sort out the cake, drinks, food, music, invite people and buy decorations."

"Right, I will manage the food, drinks and the birthday cake."

"Ok, I will call everyone, on this list me and Kim got off her phone"

Don called everyone, and told them all to keep the party a secret.

It was now Bella and Rikki's job to keep the party a secret from Cleo, and help her arrive at the party on time.

* * *

**_Next chapter is the party (at last)_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. Party

_Wow, almost a year since i last updated. You really don't know how many times ive tried to finish the chapter, but in the end i had to restart it. Since the last chapter, i have completed my GCSE's, lost a best friend, had emotional problems, started college, and almost finished one of my courses, oh and ive lost a best friend, and my dog. Just thought you needed to be updated :)_

* * *

"Cleo!" Don shouted. "Your going to stay with Bella for 3 nights, and i have already asked them. Its for your birthday."

"Really dad? Thanks" Cleo ran downstairs and hugged him. "You've never let me stay more than one night before, what's so different now?".

"I've realised you are growing up, and i can't make these decisions once you turn 18."

"Aww, thanks dad."

Cleo ran through the house, and dived into the water out back to Bella's house.

**3 Days Later (Cleo's Birthday).**

Cleo, Rikki and Bella woke up, got some breakfast and Cleo's phone beeped indicating she had gotten a text from Sam.

_Can you come home? Somethings happened._

Cleo gathered her things and walked home.

When Cleo walked through the front door:

"Surprise!" Shouted everyone, who was then crowding around her.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone kept repeating to her.

"Cleo, we have a surprise for you." Don said.

Emma appeared from the crowd, wearing white short shorts and a blue striped top, with a large present in her hands.

"Emma! I can't believe it! I can't believe you're here!"

"I know! I wanted to be here for your birthday. I actually planned on coming down anyway to visit."

"Aww! I have missed you so much!" Cleo smiled.

"I have missed you too. Here is your present."

Cleo took the large present from Emma's hands, and opened it immediately.

It was a large globe with little models of different things on it, like a Kangaroo (Australia) and an plate of fish and chips (England), and stars on Mako island to represent magic.

Cleo's face beamed with delight.

Rikki and Bella came up behind Cleo, making her jump.

"Happy Birthday Cleo!" they both sang.

"Did you two know about this?"

"Yeah, thanks to you dad, we wouldn't have had like a great few days if he didn't let you stay." Bella said.

The lights went out, and the birthday cake came with Don holding it.

"1…2…3… Happy Birthday…" Don got the birthday song going.

While everyone was focused on the cake, they didn't realise they were standing under five buckets of water.

Kim looked at Charlotte to signal when to let the water go.

When the song was on Hip Hip Hooray, the signal was made, and the water water let out. As the crowd was gathered around Cleo and her mermaid friends, they had no way to escape.

"Cleo, go! Quick". But then he saw the four girls trying to escape, and there was nothing he could do about it."

The crowd moved back with force, and Lewis appeared with towels as the girls had morphed.

"Here. Rikki, dry first, and help the other three".

"You…your all mer… mermaids" Don stuttered.

"I'm sorry dad" Cleo began to cry.

* * *

_Please update!_

_Oh, and i never go on fanfiction much anymore. I go on Jonas Brothers Fanfiction Archive. My account is **lonirocks13 . **__Look me up if your a JB fan :D_


End file.
